Mackenzie Gilbert
SPOILERS FOR ACT ONE OF DEAD ARTISTS SOCIETY Mackenzie Gilbert is the main character in Dead Artists Society ''yet released by chessurK. She is the second youngest child of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and the younger sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and the older twin sister of Owen Gilbert. After her parents died, she shut herself off from the world. At first, she only spoke to Owen, and after a while, to the rest of her family. Mackenzie didn't speak to anyone outside of her family until school started up again and Elijah "Eli" Bennett, younger brother of Bonnie Bennett, forced himself back into the twins' lives again. Her other friends, Delilah and Kennedi Ruiz tried and failed to do the same. During her period of what was essentially solitude, Mackenzie gained an interest in art. Many of her paintings after her parents died are dark and chaotic in nature. It was her way of expressing herself, her version of Elena's diary. She never showed her paintings to anyone, not even Owen. Eventually, as her friends started to enter back into her life, her art became more bright. On a nightly bike ride, she and Owen discovered a tree house and decided that it would become their escape from an every growing hectic homelife. They showed it to Eli, Kennedi, and Delilah and became their club house. She, like her twin and everyone in their "club" besides Eli, is oblivious to the supernatural going ons of Mystic Falls, VA. She has stumbled upon it multiple times and Elena always has her memories compelled away. The most important of these memories is when Katherine compelled her to stab Jenna and then herself in ''Plan B, and when she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor with Elena in Masquerade. She does not officially find out about vampires until Klaus (possessing Alaric) threatens both her and Jenna in Klaus. Shortly after she finds out about vampires, she discovers that Eli is a witch and that Elena is going to be sacrificed. She is devastated when Jenna and John die, but her friends won't let her shut them out again. She, Owen, and Eli tell Kennedi and Delilah the truth in The Sun Also Rises. Her first interaction with a vampire was in Friday Night Bites ''when Stefan and Damon went over to the Gilbert House for dinner. Unknown to her, Damon had threatened both her and Owen when later speaking to Stefan, saying ''"It would be a real shame if something happened to little Mackenzie. You know kids, they go missing all the time." Her first interaction with an Original was in Rose ''when Elijah says she is ''"interesting." This is also the first time she sees someone die (Trevor getting decapitated and Elijah getting staked), though the entire encounter is compelled away by Damon. The first time she remembers is when Elijah shows up at the Gilbert House posing as a writer in By the Light of the Moon. Category:The vampire diaries Category:Gilbert sibling Category:OC Category:Wattpad